U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,932 shows roller bearings of the general type to which the present invention relates. In this known prior roller bearing, the assembled bearing is dipped in a bath of paraffin or wax so that the bearing parts are held together after the paraffin or wax has dried. It has been found that this method for securing bearings for transportation or installation has certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, it has been found that the thin coating breaks even under relatively small impact loads and the bearing components fall apart.